Dynastia Fila
by ArrogantlyPessimistic
Summary: It had started millennials ago, but the downfall of both worlds had nothing to do with the four it had originally ended with. / AU / Team7
1. D U R A T I O N

.

* * *

_ D , U , R , A , T , I , O , N_

* * *

First off - sorry for the long wait.

Second, - shit has gone down since I last updated seven months ago (I think?), and that also means scrapping this whole entire thing seeing as I was a shitty freshman in high school when I started this (a shitty freshman with crazy tendencies and a potty mouth like a sailor in high school) it's also been a year since this was posted (YAY!) and I'm actually ecstatic.

Third - do not think that this will be about the same. What am I trying to say? Hahaaha, well, what I'm trying to tell you is that it's going along the plot line but plot holes and the works are being filled up. I'm putting in everything that needs to be put in that will fit with what this fic is all about; blood, demons and how the fuck demons and humans conspire.

Fourth - I really considered just re-posting this, like completely and utterly scrapping the shit before and then uploading it again. But when I thought back on it, I'll get suspicion and I can't be asked to actually explain it an' all, so here this is!

After getting through all that, allow me to just say that my name and my profile have changed, so if you have any questions go to my profile or PM me. It's simple~.

Now that I've gotten that out, let me go over everything that will be changed so you get a in-look on how things will be and what to expect -

1) Writing style will be gone. _Gone._

2) The characters will be polished up more.

3) Not a lot of OOCness except for when there needs to be OOCness. Like in when Naruto-kun goes on killing sprees. Haha.

4) Never forget that the plot holes before were all over the place and not as good as hell, meaning that they were shit as fuck. Remember, I was a freshman highschooler with the aspirations of jack shit.

5) Who died and how they die will be interpreted more insighted-ly, if you understand what that means.

6) This will be a cross between slightcrack! and much-appreciated-seriousness, so be prepared for whatever. _*shrug*_

7) How they travel, survive (survive/live with a human) and how they live on the road to where they are going will be polished and cleaned 'til it's fucking spotless.

8) Don't underestimate any of my lovely characters, because while they are in my care they will be completely fine and will be able to say 'fuck mary-sue's' by the end of this fic.

9) How long this story will be? Dunno, aiming for 20-25 chapters currently. Maybe even less, haha.

10) Character development. Lot's of it. Much of it. And hopefully, everything will play out just how I want it to be with how more characters are placed into the plot and how they are portrayed.

_(10.5)_ (haha, this is quick - the chapters will be ranging between 4,000-7,000. 9,000 at the most, kukuku. This one'll be short though, because, why not?)

11) This is pretty much a Team7 kind of thing, but everything is platonic. Erm, how do I say this... bascially, there will be no parings between anyone of Team 7 and any outside person. That goes for any person inside of the team too. Have fun ;)

12) mmhm, the date this is posted on my birthday -14thNovember- and it was supposed to be posted days before but... haha, I thought it would've been cool to actually post something on my birthday. I won't even BE on fanfiction for the rest of the day, *sigh*.

.

Now that I've got that over, allow me to say that this will contain jealousy, boldfaced lying, unapologetic swearing when the time calls for it, dark intentions, lots of bloodshed, killing_-__murder!_ And maybe a _little_ bit of genocide.

After all, this is demons we're talking about. Don't forget humans are involved; shit will go down and fast.

Well, pretty long A/N if I do say so myself. Probably the longest A/N I've written too so kudos to me, but anyway, have fun on this little... ride, should I say.

This little ride that crashed, like The Smiler, but unlike the ride in Alton Towers, this will be re-opened and better than ever! And hopefully, still half-loved, yes?

This is the first chapter of (a re-written) **Curiosity Nearly Killed Me, But Not Quite.** Or should I shorten the title name to something else that will portray this? (**Edit:** I have! Its **Dynastia Fila**. Have fun knowing what that means. And yes, it means something to the story haha)

** Disclaimer:** I can't own Naruto. It's already finished, dumbass.

**Beta:** The beautiful and oh-so-lovely **Baesaurus**, thanks girly ;).

* * *

Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor.

_ \- Sholom Aleichem._

** .**

** O . . X . . O**

** .**

Burning.

All she could smell was something burning, something being set ablaze repeatedly. Wrinkling her nose, she strode forward without a hint of fear shown but inside she quivered like a little lost puppy. The only difference being that she was human, not a puppy or any different breed of a human.

She wasn't like whoever had done this.

She wasn't a part of that kind of blood, the pure blood of a monsters breed.

She wasn't the one that brought carnage where ever she went and reveled in it-enjoyed it.

She wasn't a monster.

She stumbled, tripping over an upturned tree branch that was laying there. Out of pure blindness from the tears welling up in her eyes did she allow herself to fall to the floor like a broken doll with no more use, like a toy that the child had finally finished playing with but forgot to put away for its next use. Grasping the soil beneath her hands she pushed up until she was in a sitting position and just as her tears came to a stop they started up again at the sight of her home village.

At the sight of her birth place, burning with debris everywhere. Houses and buildings in sight were alight with the crimson color of fire as screams echoed, never-ending. The smell of smoke surrounded her as she inhaled only to then cough at the odor, spluttering.

As the cries of pain and anguish rolled out in waves throughout the village, the girl choked. Suffering and despair was all she could hear and it was all because of them.

Monsters.

The beings that plagued the earth, due to having an entrance between their worlds' and humans world, the beings that could kill with a single flick of their wrist.

Demons.

They didn't have the normal appearance of what a demon looked like in the fairy tales your mother or father told you when you got into bed, no, they looked completely normal. Like any other human, but there was always an exception. The looks they had were abnormal, heavenly, which was in a way ironic.

She tried to chuckle at her own words, but hacked again. Climbing to her feet she carried on her way towards the exit of her village.

Or what was left of it, anyway.

Tracks of glistening tears mixed with dirt and soil smudged on her face, with more welling up in her tear ducts and prickling her eyes. Furiously she scrubbed them away, hating the fact that she was crying. In the midst of her anger she completely forgot where she was and clenched her fists so tightly that they turned white, scowling.

Something cackled in front of her and before she could sense anything, do anything, black engulfed her vision and she blacked out.

** O . . X . . O**

When she came too, her head was pounding and her blood was rushing towards her head. It was moving, running-sprinting towards every part of her body so fast she groaned. Dragging her hands up towards her face she stopped.

It took her a moment to realize that she could not move her arms.

A frown tugged at her pouting pink lips when she came across the realization that something was blocking them and something heavy too. Shifting her head as slow as she could as too not grab any... any...- (she frowned again, eyebrows diagonal and eyes crinkled) -somebody's attention the little girl stared down at her arm in wonder.

The amount of seconds it took for her to register that she had no arm to look at was no longer then a few moments as she screamed. The strangled sound tore through her hoarse throat, grating along her nerves and her voice box as she felt pain.

Unimaginable pain, but pain never the less.

It shot up her arm, down her spin, threw her head, and then it punched her heart into little pieces. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see anything but blinding white and her whole body was numb.

It was like oblivion.

The worst kind, the most horrible torture you could have bestowed upon somebody. It made her fail about in a fetal attempt to shake off the thick crimson liquid but when something whispered into her ear, it all about made her freeze.

_ 'P-Please... m-ma-make it st-stop...'_

_ 'Awe, the little whittle cherry blossom is about to cry and scream to her brother about her problems! Oh whatever shall we do, run and scream?'_

Her eyes stopped making crystal tear drops, and stared up at the ashy and grey sky in wonder, shock and surprise.

_ 'M-My... wh-who?'_

A sardonic laugh echoed in her ears, the sound making her eardrums feel like they were breaking and bleeding.

_ 'Your brother, of course! But there is no more brother to run to, is there? No, no no no there isn't!'_

The voice, it was so unstable, so rusty, so golden, so terrific, so insane that it made shivers race down her spine. Goosebumps scattered all across her body and the bottle-green eyed girl made an odd whimpering sound, wishing to be able to wrap her arms around herself.

_ 'But you can't~! Haha, where has you arm gone little girl? It's gone! Gone, gone, gone, GONE! Never coming back and now look where you are! Look, use your eyes you pitiful hu... no-no, you pitiful child!'_

Ignoring the slight mistake made by the person screaming at her- _'I'm your conscious!'_ -she strained her neck to allow her to peer around, clenching her jaw tight at the sensation of having to do something. Just having to do something as easy as straining her neck, and she already felt drained.

_ 'Pathetic little one, aren't you?'_

_ 'N-No...'_

_ 'Yes, you are! Oh yes you are!' The cooing noise the voice had made had her staring up at the sky with something akin to horror. 'Awe, don't be so scared little one! ...You have grown up with humans after all; hmm... maybe I should be nicer?'_

Shaking her head quickly to the voice in her head she froze at an odd squelching noise. Turning her head to the right slowly, her back became rigid, her face became even paler then paper and her heartbeat stopped.

Everything slowed, everything stopped.

Because, as cliché as it was, right there next to her was a face. The face was handsome (every girl could appreciate some good looks), but it was his eyes that scared her. It was his posture that scared her; it was the fact that he was there that terrified her.

His eyes were bloodshot, face soaked in blood and he was cold, he was still, he was not breathing.

He was not moving.

He was dead, he was dead and he was lying next to her with wide eyes and cold skin and blood splattered clothing and he was _there-_

-And suddenly she became aware of her surroundings, aware of the fire and smoke burning her lungs and she realized that putrid smell of death and decay and she could breath.

_ 'Where am I?'_

In her hazed confusion she had yet to realize that she had spoken a full sentence without stuttering in fear or surprise, but the voice did and the voice spoke in a tone full of arrogance and smugness.

_ 'But you already know where you are, little blood soaked cherry blossom! If you already know, why are you asking? Haha- I know! Denial!'_

_ 'I am not in denial. I want to know where I am!'_

_ 'Speaking to me in that voice will do nothing to help you, stupid child! Nothing, nothing- absolutely nothing! Chh, haha, n-o-t-h-i-n-g! Heh. Think!'_

"T_h__i_n_k_._._." She whispered aloud, arms struggling to move.

_ 'T-H-I-N-K! HAHAHAHA, T-H-I-N-K! The best cure is to THINK!'_

The insane voice still ringing in her ears, her supposed consciousness, with the red substance still crawling around her hair and her scalp she thought back. She thought hard and long and then the memories were slapping her in the face without any warning.

Literally slapping her.

Village. Home. Destroyed. Gone. Dead. Left. _Gone._

A chocked sob left her as the corpse next to her made sense, as the red substance made sense. But then Haruno-Hyuga Sakura screamed, because lying in a pile of blood was not normal.

It had never been normal.

But, neither had running towards something that felt so odd, so powerful and frightening.

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

He laughed.

Everything around him had his pulse racing, his blood dancing and his head swirling with enough pleasure to make his eyes roll so far back that he thought he'd seen the inside of his head.

The cartage he had created in the pathetic little village was extraordinary, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He would have encouraged it, as would his kind. Nothing was about to stop him from bringing the joy and happiness to suffering and fear.

Nothing.

This burning, roaring flame, of smoke and debris seemed to go unnoticed by that one particular subject, who seemed to stand in the middle of the chaos with nothing but a rattle of pure madness to him. That thing, the creature, with sharp teeth and eyes as red as blood cackles manically and breathes in his surroundings with a practical lustful want.

It was chaos. There was so much chaos.

And he loved it.

The cries of pain and anguish rolling out in waves throughout the village made the madman smile out of pleasure from hearing the gut wrenching screams, ripping out the hoarseness of the already hoarse throats. It was like music to his ears.

All the suffering and despair that surround him only fed his already twisted personality more than it should have. But he didn't care.

He damn near reveled in it.

Welcoming the emotions that pulsed through him with furious vigor, pushing him to the borderline of sanity and madness. The feeling was a beautiful one, so ecstatic and overpowering that it soothed his black soul into a state of madness. It was wonderful.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Demonic eyes peered around with a crazed look, and greedily took in the sight before him. It was sickening. Sickening and oh so beautiful.

And the blood.

There was so much blood.

So much blood, an even equal to a mass of deaths. He had caused this, and it was so good that he was somewhat proud that he had done it.

Namikaze Naruto was without a doubt the worse demon seen in century's, possessing the twisted brutality that was nothing less than his dysfunctional nature. The village was not the first, and would definitely not be the last, if he had anything to say about it.

He just had to go around it the right way, the good way, the dark way.

The way the game was made.

It was always a game to him. When it came to seeing the way blood would squirt out of a body, or how many seconds in a minute he could count that would be equal into how long that person could survive, he couldn't help but have his lips quirk up into a malicious, wolfish grin

As always, mischievousness was involved in everything he made. In every decision he made mischievousness would be seen behind the acts of power and death he made, whether it be small or big. When destruction was involved, mischief was always behind it. Inside his little game, it was always there.

Always.

The middle of the village looked like a battlefield to someone who could only stare in horror and with him standing right bang in the middle of it, blood soaked and all, Naruto could feel every twitch and shudder someone made. It was quite weird, he reasoned, when he felt someone that was dying twitch when his eyes moved towards them.

The debris around his burned on and on and on and he couldn't help the shudder of happiness run through him when he caught sight of a building dropping towards his right, fire exploding from it. Even more smoke left it and for a moment the blonde just stood there, drinking in the sight like a man would water after being in the desert.

He acted, in some ways, like a child who has just done something that he knows is bad while still constantly getting into things he wasn't supposed to. Doing things that are bad while silently giving a twisted smile, that same smile that gave you shivers running down your spine while you knew you couldn't do jack shit to stop him no matter how hard you tried.

And the demon is quite the master at bending and twisting things to fit his own cruel games.

Oh how he loved it!

The more blood he sees and tastes, the more his Inner Demon craves it. It was just another game on the game board. Just another move. Unnecessary and completely avoidable, yes it maybe, but he didn't care.

Every. Single. Piece.

He wanted them out.

He could have easily had his main piece taken out and from there checkmate them, but he doesn't, just to see his opponents face -horrified and utterly furious- when he takes out all of their pieces. It would have been utterly fascinating to watch the blood splatter out of his opponent's body when he loses.

All because of another man's arrogance.

So amazingly beautiful.

It could have been a painting. A canvas even.

** 'Little mortal, so disgusting.'** He sneered at the crumpled, sobbing form in front of him, laughing at the words of his Inner Demon. The form shook even more in fear of the cackle that left perfect his ruby red lips and clasped his hands together, praying.

A scream echoed and Naruto paused, ears twitching once before he smirked. It had come from somewhere to his far left and he wouldn't mind tearing through that person and watching their blood drown him and the walls and their dead bo-

But suddenly, he remembered the sobbing village leader in front of him on the ground, praying to a god that wouldn't come. He sneered, the images of his father and mother flashing before his eyes.

No god will ever come for a human.

Never.

Naruto shoved his hand out and a black pulsing oval formed just below his hand. His finger tips glowed in a mixture of dark purple, dark blue and scarlet. The darkness finally took shape and in his hand was a sword, if you could call it that. With the hilt made of bone, everything else was a deep jet black; every inch of the blade was formed into sharp spiked edges.

The blade was huge.

The mortal stared at the thing next to him, eyes wide and tears still trailing down his mud splattered cheeks. Naruto smirked, slow and daunting as a terrified shriek erupted from the lower being. He watched as the man who controlled the village he had destroyed scramble backwards in fear, all hints of pride and arrogance on his face gone.

Oh, they had known he was to come.

They had felt the barrier shake and shiver, curl inwards and explode. They had felt him come, seen him come, watched him come in panic and horror. They had, had only seconds to deploy their people into formations but they knew that their time of peace had ended.

Nobody had ever faced against a demon and won.

The only time someone had, was thousands of years ago and even then that had been handed down from generation to generation of demons, a myth some could say. Direct descendants of the blood-thirsty demon though knew it was true and had the belief that another time would come when a demon would be defeated by a human.

A human girl no less.

Namikaze Naruto would rather bow down to his death then allow any mortal get the better of him, especially something as simple as human blood.

A scoff found its way out of his mouth as he stared down at the human on the ground, curled and sobbing, as if waiting from him to kill him because he knew that there was no other way the confrontation could have gone. A light grin flashed on his face.

"I can kill you, mortal."

The leader froze, not expecting a response. Almost immediately he started shaking again at the sound of his voice. It was smooth, slick like molten gold, it was lethal and deadly.

His voice was like poison.

"But, I don't want to do that."

"W-w-why...?"

"Do not talk to me! I will not hesitate to decapitate you where you sit." He growled out, eyes flashing a bright red before burning back to dark crimson. "I could kill you. I could watch your blood spit and splatter all over the walls - and I will! Oh, I will!"

A horrified choking noise was emitted from the human below him but Naruto didn't care. He did not care. The full-blown grin plastered on his face split into a nasty smirk as he flick his wrist lazily, a grating chuckle leaving him and the human screamed with all their might.

Blood covered the walls in an odd artistic way, dripping slowly and as the screams echoed the blonde demon yawned. When the cries beneath him stopped, Naruto's ear twitched.

Ever so slowly, a grin crept onto his emotionless face as he craned his neck towards the left. An even wider grin broke his cheeks at the sound of heavy breathing within the alleyway located towards his left, and breaking eye contact with the village leader he practically glided over to the dank dark corner.

He hadn't forgotten his little meal.

Rolling his eyes, the Namikaze let the grin stay on his face like a painting.

Of course he hadn't.

It would soon be his after all, and he didn't forget what was his. Whistling a tune he knew none the name of, Naruto walked into the alleyway with an air of superiority, elegance and madness.

When he took a look at the poor unfortunate soul holding onto her bloody wound, holding herself upright with the wall as her only help his lips turned into a smirk. And it widened at the sight of haunted and transparent emerald eyes.

His deranged scarlet eyes that watched her every move raked across her body with so much lust and sadism that it made her shiver.

"Hello, niña..."

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

**Edit:** This is the rewritten and cleaned up version, basically.

** What has changed -** Grammar was cleaned up and the story logic was made clearer, the character Nakagawa Akio was cut and shifted to a later date, Sakura's character was polished more and there was a glimpse of her childhood, the verbs, adjectives and nouns was kept but placed more coordinately, past tense and present tense was cleaned up more but there is obviously some mistakes, Naruto's badass sword is shifted into this chapter, another character was added in to fit, Naruto was given more of a character instead of just insanity as his main factor, Sakura freaking out was cut out and shifted later, how they meet is more thought out and in-sync with the plot, and how the chapter ends with Naruto is much more gory, and suspenseful. With extra bloodshed for a topping.


	2. S H A D E S

**.**

* * *

_ S , H , A , D , E , S_

* * *

** Disclaimer: **I own a Shikamaru Pendant, A Naruto Punk Bracelet and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura &amp; Sai's attitudes. That's all tbh.

** Beta:** Baesaurus is literally what her name means. Bae, darling, that is what you are ;)

* * *

"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

_ \- J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

.

** O . . X . . O**

.

**April 9th, Hyūga Main House, Fourteen Years Ago**

When Hyūga-Haruno Sakura was young, she was greatly protected. Being a part of the branch house meant that there was no use of her but seeing as her father, Hyūga Hizashi, was the twin brother of the current head of Hyūga House, people outside of the clan guessed that that was the only reason as to why she was so guarded. Since she was young, Little Sakura didn't bash an eyelash whenever she announced to her maids or asked permission to go somewhere a person in black with their face covered with a mask appeared.

It was as normal as she had ever known.

In her books, it was normal. In others that were outside of the clan, it was abnormal to see a child always with somebody decked in black no matter what the weather was but nobody would question a prestigious clan. And to the Branch and Main House people who were older than necessary to be alive, it was a necessity.

The guard would be silent, so quiet and they would never talk to her no matter how many times she asked a question.

When she was a little girl, Sakura didn't understand why the masked man didn't talk to her. She thought it was that he didn't like her, and so slowly over the years Little Sakura grew to hate the masked man who would always follow her where ever she went.

But then one day... he didn't come to see her when she went anywhere, and while Little Sakura was confused, the clan elders were scared and apprehensive.

Because they knew that the storm before the calm had come, and they could only pray it would pass and come back another day. Fortunately it had stayed far away, 'til after the anniversary of the **Cynical War**, but when the guard didn't come back after the two weeks he had off the people of the Hyūga clan were concerned.

Where was the guard that would protect them from the Princess? Where was the guard that would help the Princess save herself from herself?

Nobody knew where he had gone to so after much debate with the clans Elders, and with a much heavier heart and an even crushing bruised ego, Hyuga Hiashi had a very private conversation with their village leader.

Being the largest and strongest clan still left in the village (other such clan's like the Uchiha's had left shortly before the Cynical War) the villages leader had no choice but to comply with the orders given to him and set up search parties.

And search they did. For a month the village and it's people looked for the guard always in inky black that followed and guarded Hyuga-Haruno Sakura like a love-sick puppy, though he didn't love the child as much as they never once talked (though that was as far as the villagers could tell), but when the month came to a end people gave up.

How can you find someone that probably doesn't want to be found?

So when Hiashi went home that night, on the last day of the month, he did not expect to be awakened by an ear-piercing scream that echoed all the way down from the Branch House Wing.

He certainly didn't expect it to be one that sounded so much like his niece, though. Leaving his wife in bed, when Hiashi had found himself at his niece's quarters, he had screamed and immediately started shouting at the inhumane beast that held the second child of his brother.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER, GET OFF OF HER!"

"No... she belongs to _us_." It had hissed, beautiful features twisting into something so horrible and ugly that the Hyūga had to stifle a gasp. The raw power in the sentence had him in shock.

But he wouldn't allow them to have the one child with such raw potential, the one child that could have brought honor and destruction in one go.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, YOU CAN'T! SHE BELONGS TO THE HYŪGA CL-"

The demons face quickly changed into a snarl, teeth ripping back to reveal glistening white teeth. "Can't allow your filthy, disgusting human hands to touch what is rightfully ours!" As her softly spoken words grew louder and louder towards the end of her speech, Hiashi's eyes widened slightly.

_ 'What are the elders hiding from me?'_

"...we will not allow you to defile what was born into our culture, what is the Princess to Hell and Become!"

"...W-What is it that you want from the... _Princess_?" He spat the last word out like poison, spine straight and eyes hard.

"WE WANT OUR PRINCESS BACK! YOU TOOK HER! DEFILED OUR QUEEN WITH YOUR INDELICATE BLOOD AND THEN PRODUCED A PRINCESS WHO LOOKS EVERYTHING BUT NOTHING LIKE HER MO-"

"What do you want from the Princess, Demon, and not us?"

Its features instantly softened as it stared down at the crying face of Little Sakura, her hands still holding onto the softer, smoother ones of the little child in front of her. Sharp claws dug into the child's skin, drawing blood and allowing the girl to cry out. Hiashi's chakra flared again, as it had as soon as he had entered the room for everyone to stay calm, and the demon took her hand away from the child to place it on Little Sakura's forehead.

With a tremendous force of something, the glass doors and windows of the ancient Hyūga Mansion broke, scattering everywhere. Eyes wide with alarm Hiashi attempted to stop the Demon from doing something to his niece but stopped when he saw the face of that very niece.

She had a slight smile on her face, nose and eyes red from crying and screaming but her humming was so off tune that the Hyūga Head stared at the Demon.

"...placed it even more well then I expected that little brat of a Queen... always knew the best of seals that's for sure..." She murmured, hand slowly fading from green to a wisp of nothing in the moonlight.

The silence was deafening.

"What do you do now, Demon?"

It straightened eyes cold and hard and so unfeeling that when she looked down and smiled at the little girl the Hyūga found it hard to believe it was the same person inside such a heavenly body.

"This will hold place for fourteen years; nothing you can do can break this seal. As soon as this seal is up, her true features will take place. Not much will change from her appearance, but the Princess looks different enough so that any Demon on the Human Realm cannot recognize her as our Princess. After her eighteenth birthday had passed and gone, a team will come to collect our Princess. And when they come, which they will, do not try to stop them." She growled eyes wide and shining with love and cruel mirth.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"Why fourteen years exactly, Demon?"

Her voice was ice. "I do not have to answer to you."

Still hesitant, Hyūga Hiashi had no choice but to accept the only offer he was given. "...I have agreed, Demon. Now please take yourself and go, never to step foot into the estate."

She snarled, "With pleasure, filthy child of God."

One last glance at the child with pink hair, just like her deceased Queen, the demon took one look at their only hope and left for the utter distress and destruction wallowing at the Demon realm.

* * *

** January 17th, A Mile From Mikasa Village**

Fourteen years ago, if Haruno-Hyūga Sakura had seen what was to become of her she would have at least tried to change her destiny as much as she could. She would have tried to change her village burning towards the ground, she would have tried to change all the people in her clan from dying, and she would have tried to change the fact that she survived the ordeal.

But fortunately, or unfortunately in Sakura's case, she wasn't a Seer, and she didn't have memories of the future. So therefore Sakura was stuck with a madman out for her blood, the same Demon who slaughtered her village like pigs.

Her breathing faltered as she stumbled, hands wide open in front of her as if trying to soften her landing. Dropping towards the ground Sakura let out a shrill scream as her bone snapped in two, groaning at the sharp pain.

"Ittai..."

_ 'Are you really that naive... little blossom? Are you really that weak, that annoyingly innocent to the world and its death?' _It hissed words like liquid lava and as Sakura gasped, it was like she was eating glass.

"I'm not... I just... I just have to get away from-"

_ 'From who, little one? That male after your blood, lusting for your death?'_

She snarled, "That Monster! That Demon!"

Eyes watery from the pain of snapping her wrist in two, the muddy pink-brown head cradled her wrist with murmurs of comfort that it could not hear. Crawling towards the nearest tree Sakura placed one hand against the hard bark, bracing herself against the tree.

Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed herself to shake with fear, anger and sadness as she went over the last few hours (or what at least felt like hours; the Haruno-Hyūga child didn't have a civilian watch, or knew how to tell the time just by looking at the sky) of her life with regret.

** January 17th, Mikasa Village, The Ace of Darts Back Alleyway**

His eyes stared straight into her soul, glassy and wide-eyed and oh so terrifying and Sakura couldn't help but try to suck in at least a little bit of air, if only enough to break her trance. Although she felt the death in the air, Sakura grimaced at the smell of blood.

Her blood.

Their blood.

"H-Help me... please!"

A sneer overtook the blondes face, "Help you? A fucking disgusting human wants' me, to help you?" A laugh barked out from the shaking figure, "Don't make me laugh you filthy degenerate."

The brownish pink haired girl was confused. What did he mean?

"You mean... y-you mean you're not here to help us against what ripped our village from its peace and tranquility?" She questioned, tensing against the blood soaked wall that held her strength to stand.

From where she stood Sakura could see his bright red eyes flip to a warm cerulean, but then she pushed herself from the wall. Something wasn't right. The air didn't seem right and as she breathed in Sakura felt herself choke on air.

It felt like swallowing lava without the option to reject.

His eyes were alight with lust of death, "Have you ever felt the need to kill someone, mortal?"

The cherry blossom blinked. "W-wha-"

"Do not answer back to me!" He snapped, taking a step forward into the dark passage. "Have you ever felt the need to kill someone?"

She shook her head quickly; eyes dull, and took a step back as he took one forward.

"Have you ever felt like you need to rip someone's intestines out and then hang them by their genital cords as their blood runs through the streets?"

It was like a game. He took a step forward, and she took a step back.

Sakura opened her mouth; lips cracked and dry, and then quickly shut it. "I-I... No, I hav-"

She screamed. His smiled was like razors, teeth white and ready to devour her pain. "Did I or did I not tell you to speak, ni-ña?"

He didn't wait for her answer. "I'm going to kill you, mortal. We're going to play cat and mouse and I'm going to decapitate you when I win. So," He let the sharp pain that traveled to all corners of her body go, allowing her to breath.

"Run along little mouse, because as soon as I find you," His smirk was like poison. "You're dead."

** January 17th, A Mile From Mikasa Village**

Struggling to stand from her position on the floor Sakura allowed herself to breathe easier, and rest. Her eyes fluttered, closing from exhaustion, and she dragged herself back down to the leafy floor, snuggling into it. Promising that it would only be for five minutes Sakura didn't realize how much weight was on her words until her eyes snapped open, alert and ready.

_ He was here._

She didn't know how he found her, she didn't understand how he could catch up to her so fast but he was here and she needed to _movemovemove-_

Rapidly standing up (and holding her head with one hand to stop it from spinning) Sakura spun on her heel, nearly giving herself whiplash. Sprinting away from her previous site, she didn't hear the grating chuckle left by the figure standing halfway through the shadows, watching her leave until he too disappeared.

* * *

** January 17th, Two Miles From Mikasa Village**

Her breathing hitched as she hid herself behind the tree, praying towards a god that she knew, oh she knew, would never come to save her. _I need air,_ Sakura reasoned to herself, _that's the only reason why I'm stopping._

But her reasoning quickly drained from her as she felt the air shift and change into something so unrecognizable that it made her curious but frightened.

Straining her ears the Haruno squeaked out in fear as she suddenly stood from her crouching position behind the tall tree a few miles outside of her village, taking a few steps forward, as if to run again, before she stumbled and fell.

Sakura hissed. Blood poured out of her leg like a waterfall, and she quickly glanced at the thorns on the plant that had caused her such pain. Moving her leg only slightly she caused the thorn stuck in her leg to dig deeper in, causing her to cry out.

But then she stopped.

A crunch of leaves was the only warning she got before a shadow fell upon her form, causing the brownish pink haired teenager to look up, and at the sight of luscious golden hair, carmine eyes and the color of blood dripping across its face, Sakura gasped.

"I've found you, little mouse." He purred, "Now," He licked his ruby lips, stained with blood, "Let me snap your neck."

He bent down, and she pushed the top half of her body up, bracing it with her forearms, until he was at least eye level with her and grinned maliciously.

"What should I do with you... hmm?" His grin grew until his fangs could be seen, "Wait! Why don't you decide? So, little mouse, how would you like to die?"

She shook, trembling like the mouse he so affectionately - 'coldly,' supplied, resurrecting which made her shake even more - called her, keeping her mouth shut.

"Would you like to be decapitated? A quick and easy death, I assure you, or would you rather be hung and I watch the life slowly drain from your eyes?" He said lightly, as if talking about the weather and it made her shatter like glass would in a thunderstorm.

He didn't await an answer. "Answer two it seems... oh, hanging! Let's get this over with then!"

He quickly stood with his hair blowing in the wind, a nasty smirk stretched across his beautiful features. The demons eyes alight with happiness and excitement, the excitement to watch someone getting hung.

The excitement and happiness in watching someone fade right before him, as the result of his doing.

Sakura staggered up on shaky legs, still trembling. She took in a deep breath, took a step forward, and let her tears run.

The expression of excitement quickly morphed into one of annoyance.

"What the fuck are you crying about, wrench? Don't tell me you're afraid of losing your life to a demon? Would you rather have your head chopped off, blood splattering across the leaves?"

Sakura didn't reply, head held high and waiting. As the demon strode closer to her, she twisted her head to the left, squeezing her eyes shut with terror. The stopping of the crunching of leaves made Sakura stop wincing; cracking an eye open long enough to see nothing but darkness in her vision.

Feeling her legs give out on her, Sakura could only watch the floor become close towards her as her vision returned. She couldn't help but shudder at the expression the blonde wore as he gazed at her neck; it was like he was condemning himself to a lifetime in hell for whatever sins he had committed.

A shadow fell across her body, but this time she didn't look up.

She didn't want to see him.

"What's your name, mortal?"

Sakura squeezed herself into a more painful fetal position, eyes clamped shut. She was careful to mind her broken wrist, not wanting to cause herself anymore pain.

"You fucking filthy piece of shit; I asked you a question! What is your name?"

_ 'Tell him... do it, little girl.'_ The voice purred. _'He'll murder you if you don't; after all, this is the Demon King's son we're talking about!'_

The brownish pink haired teenager snapped her eyes open, revealing emerald green eyes alight with fear.

"H-Haruno-Hyūga Sakura..." Her voice was soft as she spoke, smooth like a river.

His scarlet eyes widened, claws unintentionally flexing as her noticed her frightened look at his reaction to her name.

"...Princess?"

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

**Christmas Omake :))**

Naruto sat in the middle of the lavish room, eyes wide and curious and oh so blue, a fox plushy in his smooth child-like hands. Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, first wife to Namikaze Minato, sat watching her child with adoration clear in her eyes.

She watched her child silently, observing him for the first time that day. He was so much like his father, in looks and in personality. She was sure he was her child through and through; she just didn't know when he would show at least one quality of just her.

Maybe he would get her love of ramen?

Maybe he would get her fierce protectiveness over a possession, even more so then the next demon?

Maybe he would-

No, Kushina thought determinedly, he will not get my verbal tick, dattebane! She flushed as red as her hair, mentally slapping herself.

Her parents were lucky enough to marry her off in the first place, with her verbal tick, but they completely forgot why they were desperate to get her married when she was proposed to by the Demon Kings son, the Prince of their world.

With a tug on her blood colored dress, she did keep up with traditions after all; Kushina looked down to her blonde haired child, allowing a smile to take over her face. Her child, her world. He was decked in green and red for the season of Christmas, a time of joy and happiness over the fact that they had won against God and his army. Lucifer was then hailed as the King and as millennia's had passed, the tradition to celebrate still held.

"Hello, Naru-kun. How are you?"

Naruto pulled on her dress, as if to climb up it, and picking him up she sat him on her lap, quickly looping her arms around his waist.

He blinked. "Momma, why do we have to dwess up?"

Kushina tapped her slim finger on her chin, as if thinking. She then grinned, bright white teeth glaring in the light. "It's because this is around the time that Lucifer, your ancestor, defeated God and brought gold's and diamonds towards out land and species. We are forever grateful, and so we dress in the color he loved."

"Then why do we add gween?" He questioned.

She shrugged, eyes growing distant. "Because Aunt Yuuki loved the colour green, didn't she Minato-kun?"

From behind the closed doors Namikaze Minato smiled. She always knew if he was near, after all.

"Yes love, she did. And to honor her memory, we wear green each year!"

"Gween! Gween for Aunt Yuuki, dattebayo!"

Naruto laughed, and Minato smirked while Kushina groaned.

Why on why, out of everything, did he have to have her verbal tick?

* * *

** Edit:** this is literally killing me, I just really want to start sleeping and stop talking about what's changed. :(

** What has changed -** Grammar (duh), Naruto's meeting with Sakura is further explained in detail, more inside looks on Sakura's childhood, foreshadowing -because why the fuck not?- , Naruto is made to seem more bastard-ish and not so question-y, Sakura is actually more trusting and naive, the inner workings of her clan is not revealed too quickly in the story, the badass sword that right-fully belongs to Naruto (which is _such_ a shame because I want it!) doesn't appear, there is more thinking into the chapters then just a dash of everything there is to offer, and bloodshed is being delightfully spilled.

* * *

** Merry Christmas!**


	3. E R U D I T I O N

.

* * *

_ E , R , U , D , I , T , I , O , N  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Haven't really got round to owning the damn thing... eh, it's finished anyway, and has been for at least a year haha.

** Beta:** A wonderful thanks to Baesaurus, who I know will give me a 100% look of disappointment if I don't mention her adorable ways of making me get a chapter out :D

* * *

"I'll never know, and neither will you, of the life you don't choose. We'll only know that whatever that sister life was, it was important and beautiful and not ours. It was the ghost ship that didn't carry us. There's nothing to do but salute it from the shore."

_ ― Cheryl Strayed, Tiny Beautiful Things: Advice on Love and Life from Dear Sugar._

** .**

** O . . X . . O**

** .**

Sakura froze, eyes wide and green and she just stared at the demon the crouched down in front of her. His eyes flicked between blue and blood red, facial expression pinched though a slow smile was forming onto his tanned face.

A shocked look was placed upon the muddy pinkish haired teenagers face as she was one of few to witness a change in the blonde's emotions.

"Princess?" She whispered, confusion and desperation to live etched across her pale face.

A slow nod was garnered from him, "Yes. Are you not the Princess? You do look a lot like her."

"No..." Sakura shook her head, "I'm not this 'Princess' you speak of, and I'm Sakura."

"But you are the Princess, mort- wait, you wouldn't be a mortal if you were the Princess, so... niña, you are the Princess. Your surname says so." He nodded, standing up.

Still on the floor scattered with leaves, Sakura denied everything.

"I-I'm not! My surname is Haruno-H-"

"And that's where you're wrong, mortal!" Naruto growled, forgetting what he had said only moments before. "Your surname says it all! Haruno is a Demon surname, one of the most prominent surnames too. Up with the Namikaze, Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nar-"

"Uchiha?" She questioned, wincing as she leaned on her broken wrist. "We have not seen them since only before the Cynical War!"

A laugh grated out of the demon, eyes cerise instead of its rapid change in colors not moments before.

"Is that what you disgusting people call it? 'Cynical War'? Pathetic!" He spat out, "We were not the ones to try to start the war and we certainly weren't the ones to try to finish it, after they had seen what we could unleash upon you filth."

Sakura couldn't help but be memorized by his speech, and disgusted by the fact that he was so apathetic but at the same time passionate about how his kind had so ruthlessly killed her race.

...But now that she thinks about it, from what he was implying, it could be her race too.

Sakura frowned, cradling her wrist like a babe and utterly speechless.

_ He's wrong... he had to be wrong about everything he's saying. This demon... this thing, he..._ Her gaze drifted towards the blond that was in front of her, but then it quickly dropped back towards her snapped wrist. She shivered with fear as his eyes penetrated into her soul, looking into her and seeing her soul.

_ He's so terrifying; I can't look him in the eye for ten seconds... he's not telling the tru-_

_ 'He's not lying, you know.'_ The voice whispered, resurrecting and oh so horrifying. _'He is telling the truth, little flower. He hasn't told a single lie since he stepped foot into the very forest you ran towards, like the fool and utter idiot you were.'_

"Princess, you have to come home... you have to meet your Queen, and be reinstated!"

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

_It had been a week since she had left the forest with the Demon who had introduced himself as Namikaze Naruto, and nothing had changed in his ways. Nothing had changed in her ways either, but she couldn't help but feel like she was on a ride that went as slow as a snail and wouldn't move until someone gave it motivation._

_ The only problem was that she didn't know where she was going, what they were going to live on, how they were going to live and if they even did survive, why she was picked to be the Princess._

_ A look of reluctance had been displayed on her face when she had asked the beautiful creature, and she had prayed that he would not blow up._

_ He seemed like the one to do just like that, even if someone had told him to listen to reason._

And I will not be the one to tell him such a thing, even if I am the only one with this demon,_ she told herself when she had hesitantly asked the blonde, _I don't even know him well enough, so death doesn't seem so inviting.

_ She didn't know whether she should have be happy that she didn't want to shake hands with death, or disappointed that she would have to be away from the demon that had tried to kill her not even a week ago._

_ "N-Namikaze-san... may I ask a question, if you will?" She asked, her hand unconsciously cradling her now mended wrist._

_ Even if she had always hated talking as such, to her elders and everyone else, Sakura was not an idiot. 'You must always talk with respect to people who can kill you in a second.' was something she would forever live by, even if her elder brother had to be blunt and crude about it._

_ As they had been walking leisurely across the dirt road that would allow bandits and the such to attack them at any moment, he had been so laid back that she couldn't help but admire the demon who could gouge out her eyes just as quickly as he could smile into them._

_ That thought had quickly drowned her happy mood._

_ "Yes, mort- Princess?" He had snarled silently, still not fully understanding why he had to call such a weak child a Princess. It was not becoming, but he could not stop._

_ It still didn't mean he had to accept the fact that he had acted rashly, as the consequences with his patience with fragile things was tested to the limit._

_ Sakura was quiet for a few moment, as if she was trying to phrase her sentence, but in the end she had blurted out, "What were you doing in the Human World?"_

_ She hadn't meant to be so uncouth with her wording, but she was nervous and there was nothing she could have done to rectify her question as she had stood there, wringing her hands._

_ A slow smirk curled around the edges of his mouth and Naruto came to a stop, allowing Sakura to watch him with wide nervous but determined eyes. With nothing but the trees swaying as if they were told to do so, as if to set the mood, Sakura had nothing to do but to stare at the ground like she normally did when she was addressed._

_ "Me, Princess?" His purr was mocking, and in a split second he was behind her, a lock of muddy pink hair in his hand. Without any thought, he tugged on it. Hard._

_ Sakura cried out. The pain was searing through her skull, making it hard to think. She hadn't ever been hurt before, be it in punishment or in accidentally hurting herself._

_ "I was just looking for a meal, looking for a place to call my own..." His eyes flashed a bright scarlet, and Sakura's breath hitched even though she couldn't see him. "Looking for a place that I could over-take, that could make me King... a place where I will be feared, loved... wanted." He whispered harshly into her ear, and without warning he spun her around._

_ "But I found you, a Princess to a land you were taught to hate, and I have to abandon my plans- all for you." Naruto stared into her emerald eyes, and knew that he wasn't the only one to abandon their plans just to help a princess who had never known of her title._

_ The prophecy had stated so._

* * *

It was dark.

So dark.

So, so dark.

He couldn't see, it was pitch black, he couldn't breathe, the walls were closing onto him.

Or so he thought.

No light was there, no windows with bars to make sure that he couldn't get out, which he supposed was right. Any bars there, he would have burned them right off. His control over fire had always been better than his clans over lightning.

Though most of them didn't have lightning, it was fire, because lightning meant you were just plain powerful. He did, though. It just wasn't as powerful as fire, now that he thought of it. The door was shut closed, locked, and bolted down with thousands of locks. Exaggerating much, but no, there were so many locks that it would take hours trying to count them.

Obviously they took precautions after his last escape.

Too many precautions, in his mind.

He didn't wear much, only a dark blue top with a fishnet underneath, and with black baggy pants and bare feet to finish the look, he thought they done a good job with prisoners.

Well, prisoners of their own flesh and blood of course.

Cuts and bruises littered his body, scratches and large but dry wounds going all the way down his person. They were all infected, not that he was surprised, but he still thought that some of the newer ones that had come to join his largely growing collection of scars would at least start to get bombarded by germs.

But apparently not.

Then, all of a sudden, a large sound sprinted over the small room. The room was tiny; the size of a closet, and the damn thing was way too small for him to even stretch out his legs completely, showing just how small it was.

Precautions indeed.

Precautions his ass.

The door creaked open and the smallest piece of light peaked through. It was bright and yellow and white and so pure, all wrapped into one tiny thing that people call Light. Light. A thing he hadn't seen in ages. How long, he doesn't really know himself.

The indestructible metal door suddenly got flung wide open, the yellow light piercing his eyes so much that he had to squeeze them close, in case of damaging his already bruises irises. In the middle of the doorway, there was a man. He had something in his hand, but from where he was sitting, the guy looked upside down.

He was able to understand that the blood from his legs were all gone, and the blood flow was gonna hurt like a bitch once he actually stood up. Not that he could, anyway. He was too tall for the 5'7 height of the closet to begin with. How they crammed him into the five foot width place was a mystery to him.

The man, who looked about 18-19, opened his mouth, and then abruptly snapped it shut. He licked his lips, and opened it again. His voice was ruff and scratchy, like he hadn't used it in years and this was the only time he had.

"Traitor, I have come to propose a condition, with the courtesy of Fugaku- sama of course."

Licking his lips, his mouth dry, he spoke.

"... W-What con-condition...?"

"The one about teaming up with old friends and assassinating certain people." The man's mouth tilted up in a smirk.

"What c-certain people will I have t-to be as-ass-assassinating?"

"People, Traitor. People."

Eyes narrowed, lips pressed tightly together, eyebrows furred and knitted close together, he contemplated. This guy was really pissing him off.

Throwing what was in his hand, the piece of paper fluttered to the ground quickly. Grabbing a hold of it as soon as it touched the dry floor, he quickly scanned the contents.

"A-ass-assassination of Orochimaru... p-pay..." His eyes narrowed further as the pay reward came up. That was a lot, now that he thought of it. "Te-Teaming u-up with... Sai Mi-Miyazaki..."

His onyx eyes widened.

Sai.

Miyazaki freaking Sai.

He was teaming up with Sai, to kill Orochimaru. His lips curled back into a snarl as he thought of all the things he could have done to the bastard, all because he couldn't get his brother. All because he couldn't be fucking immortal, be the most indestructible demon in the world.

It was fucked, but it was the truth.

Most shit happened because the Sannin had the power and the experience to give you whatever you wanted, with a price. He allowed his snarl to stay firmly on his lips, his teeth barred as he thought of the guy who had given him whatever he wanted in exchange for shit and rage ignited inside of him.

But then again... it wasn't everyday he was let out of prison just to kill one freaking asshole who kidnapped people just to experiment on them.

It must be his lucky day.

"Sasuke Uchiha, traitor, disgrace to the Uchiha Clan, do you accept the mission given to you? If you do not, death will be immediate, regardless of your thoughts."

Yep, it was his lucky day.

* * *

_ "Prophecy?"_

_ Wide, doe eyes stared into the old woman's, whose name not known, stared back into the young princesses, a knowing look in her eyes. It was the knowing look that she did not understand, could not comprehend, and the princess was very intellectual._

_ She was a kind princess, had a good brain, and wasn't intentionally vain._

_ All in all, she was a very nice and healthy, happy, princess._

_ But she was also a princess who had her fair share of heartbreaks._

_ It wasn't intentional, as the doe eyed princess was fairly cute, but also fairly naive. To make matters worse, she also picked the worse choice in men and that often led to her heart getting broken many a times. At times the princess would cry and plead and ask the gods why she could not have one to love her as much as she could love them, but no answer was given._

_ She knew that no answer would be given, as she was a demon after all. She should have been asking her god, Lucifer, for guidance and help in her love affairs, not a god who was at the lowest point in humanity._

_ But the princess could not help but ask a stranger, someone she was taught to hate and despise even though they had conquered and won, for help. She wanted love, and she knew the only one that may even give her the tiniest of help would be one who was once pure._

_ In a heartbeat, the princess knew that she had to change her plans._

_ She knew she had to leave, had to get out of her house, or be killed for praying to a god that was not her own._

_ She wanted love, but instead she found the old woman, the old woman with the knowing eyes, and she knew that as her light bubblegum pink hair shifted as she shifted in her seat, that her fate was sealed to never know love once more._

_ "Yes, a prophecy. A prophecy that will change the Demon and Human world, and will cause them to be united in millennia's."_

_ The princess spluttered, for once lost of words._

_ "But how?!" She cried, confused and utterly terrified. "If the Human world and the Demon world come together, there would be catastrophe everywhere! The last time that happened... the last time..."_

_ "The last time the Human and Demon world collided; Lucifer and God had a battle to the death and only one conquered." The old woman finished for the still scared princess._

_ "I-I must warn my family! They will understand, they have to!" The princess scrambled up, already at the door when the old woman spoke up, eyes wise and old and knowing._

_ "How can you? Your family have all but disowned you, they hate you for practicing a god your kind and king have all but defeated millions of years ago. They want nothing to do with you, and if you as so set foot back into your kingdom you'll die before you find love." Her words were of the unfathomable truth, and they dripped with a sort of pain that she couldn't phantom. "They will not know what will come to them and even if you write it down and send it to them they will burn it and crush it and make it worthless. They will seal their own fate just as you had yours when you had wanted to love."_

_ The princess sucked her fear of her family and of the whole world inside of her and it was living and breathing._

_ "They will be so caught up in their own world that once you send world of this prophecy they will do nothing but ignore it and allow it to rake down their backs as it they were knifes, not a care in the world because you are because they don't want to see something that will save them from death and despair."_

_ A throaty chuckle left the old woman as she stood up, wincing slightly as the princess followed her every move, noticing that the old woman was as old as she had said so,_

_ "I'm old, as I've already told you, and so therefore I will die soon. Demons can't live forever, as you know, and so therefore there is no way for us to carry on the prophecy."_

_ "What about your children?!" The princess was hysterical, shaking slightly as the weight of what the woman told her suddenly becoming heavier._

_ "They will never believe me, dear child. Its how fairy tales always go, after all."_

_ "But this is no fairy tale! This is reality!"_

_ "There is no stopping a fairy tale, princess. Its how the fairy tale always go after all." The old woman muttered, still staring into the princesses eyes with a look of bitter sweetness._

* * *

Sasuke hissed and cursed underneath his breath as he allowed one foot to exit from his 'home', surprise quickly gathering underneath its mask as he stepped into the light. When he first saw his appearance, the Uchiha traitor couldn't help but be even the slightest disappointed that his looks hadn't disappeared in his time of absence.

If he was looking right, or if his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, it looked like (if anything) that he had gotten even more roguishly handsome.

Sasuke silently huffed, glaring into piercing dark black eyes that glared right back at him.

_ At least I won't get any more fan girls,_ he thought, amused. _They might as well run away at the sight of the Youngest Uchiha, seeing as I'm a pariah._

With silent footsteps, not betraying the amount of effort and hard will he had to use to even get his legs to move, Sasuke was escorted by six different Uchiha varying in age towards the amber double doors he was told to never enter until he was of age.

_ But that was a long time ago,_ Sasuke noted,_ a_ very _long time ago._

As they slowed to a stop in front of the doors made of pure gold the Uchiha traitor realized that his guards, whoever they were, kept a good amount of distance from him. It wasn't as if they weren't watching, because they had and he could see that they had, it was just that the distance they kept from him was abnormal.

It was as if they were afraid of him.

And with that realization, Sasuke had the urge to smirk arrogantly for the first time since he had walked out of his cage.

It wasn't as if he was shocked, because he really wasn't, it was just he didn't even think that they were weary and only a tad bit different from the average Uchiha would act when they did not like someone.

All through his musings, the Uchiha stationed to stand directly in front of him had walked forwards and knocked, the hollowness echoing throughout the long corridor they had only walked down moments ago. It seemed as if time stopped as the door opened, but then Sasuke faintly shook his head at his own ramblings.

_ The time in the cage has done some serious damage to my head, that's for sure._ He thought, legs already weak from the light walking he had produced.

The heavy door had already been swung open in the second that he was daydreaming, and with the mutters of a madman in confinement for too long ran through that same mind, Sasuke confidently strolled into the room.

* * *

_"But aren't you loved?"_

_ That one question brought Naruto to a stop in front her, and she could feel his chest lightly quivering in front her, his body heat making her warmer then she should have been on the cold day of January 18th._

_ A cold laugh stopped her musings of body heat and the demon in front her, the one that could kill her in seconds if he so pleased._

_ "Me? Loved? Don't make me laugh, Princess."_

_ A sliver of the thought that he had already laughed entered her brain, but Sakura quickly shoved it away before she could get decapitated._

_ "I was never loved where I came from, even from being one of the most prominent demon clan I could never get enough respect, never be loved, never wanted. I was always ignored, always waiting for that one person to come and whisk me away and tell me I was loved and that I could have a family." He spoke softly, as if he was taking about the weather._

_ "But that never happened." The Namikaze child took a step back, eyes flashing an incarnadine color that spoke of sorrow and hatred. "I never got saved. I never got to feel what other normal demons felt, and so instead of loving the place I was brought up and told to love, in my dying parent's money," He spat, "I instead hated."_

_ "I hated and hated and I wanted them to burn so brightly that they would explode and I wanted them to die and bleed and hurt,"_

_ His words were twisted into something that Sakura felt as if he had brought this upon himself, but she couldn't help but stop and listen and hope to god that the ending wasn't what she was dreading._

_ His words were razor teeth in a shark's mouth, and she gasped as if the water in her lungs had gone up and she was drowning._

_ "I wanted them to die, I wanted them to be able to feel their hearts being ripped from their bodies and I wanted to laugh when I told them so. I wanted them to die, but I couldn't, because after all, save the best for last, no?"_

* * *

A click echoed into his brain, and with a start Miyazaki Sai jumped up in his velvet duvet, breathing heavily with wide eyes.

It was time to do what destiny had always wanted him to, what his father had wanted him to do.

It was time to bring the Demon and the Human worlds down to their knees once more.

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

** Edit:** not in the mood to be writing, and I feel kinda ill, but I kinda just wanna get this done and I have the feels for this shit at the moment tbh.

** What has changed -** Grammar, things are slowly showing themselves up, foreshadowing (again haha), questions are answered, Naruto is given even more character, Sakura's character was polished more, a significant change in character isn't made too soon, the verbs, adjectives and nouns was kept but placed more coordinately, past tense and present tense was cleaned up, slow change in how everyone sees the world from rose to grey to eventually red and black is shown, a different layout that summarizes in a easier way, more character development, there is more talking, another big-shot character is added, and the plot gets moving. :)


	4. Q U E R Y

_._

* * *

_Q , U , E , R , Y_

* * *

** Disclaimer:** I legit haven't gotten around to asking Kishimoto for the Naruto series, because no offence G's, I would have totally made it NaruSaku :P

** Beta:** Our lives have never been so different, and I have to thank Baesaurus for such a wonderful difference in the chapter :) Her skills should be awarded, seriously ;)

* * *

"I won't tell you that the world matters nothing, or the world's voice, or the voice of society. They matter a good deal. They matter far too much. But there are moments when one has to choose between living one's own life, fully, entirely, completely - or dragging out some false, shallow, degrading existence that the world in its hypocrisy demands. You have that moment now. Choose!"

_ ― Oscar Wilde_

** .**

** O . . X . . O**

** .**

** Notice:**

Hi, now, I don't normally chat up here or down below, but I've got two things to say. The first is that anything related to God and Lucifer (aka The Devil) is NOT true. Anything that may be offensive in any way I apologize but this will be a re-occurring part in this story; everything plays on the big What If that may upset some of you viewers, and I'm sorry if you was enjoying this but I have to say that this What If theory will continue.

But anyway; it's time to do some shameless promoting :) Go check out my two new stories,

** Spontaneous Epithet (**Harry Potter**)  
**

and

** Amaranthine (coming soon, **Naruto**)**

I would be very grateful if you check out both, and if you don't like them even just leave a comment to tell me how it's going :) Thank you~

_ ._

"Why are we allowing the Traitor outside of the walls, outside of our line of sight when he could easily go back to the man he is supposed to capture and fool us all? He could kill us all with little to no strength needed!" The old man swiveled towards his clan head, who sat with a calm face, a look of anger written dangerously across his face. "Are you trying to kill us all, Fugaku?!"

Uchiha Itachi pursed his lips together, trying to find a way to remain calm.

As soon as his little brother Uchiha Sasuke had been brought into the Colloquium Locus*, uproar had taken a hold of the influential people that are allowed inside of the golden double doors, and they had demanded why he was out of his cell. This led to a screaming match (a screaming match with one of the opponents with a sore voice from the lack of using it, and the other ready to stab the others eyes out) and things went downhill very quickly from there.

Yet, even though he was weak the Uchiha heir knew that his little brother would still win against the old Uchiha and had motioned for the guards to take his little brother back to his cell, allowing them to drag him out of the Colloquium Locus screaming profanities.

Now, it wasn't as if Itachi was unhappy to see his little brother, because he most certainly was, it was just that he didn't want to see blood staining the walls a lovely cerise color quite so early on in the morning.

He had an appearance to uphold, after all.

"Arata-san, I must ask for you to stop suggesting that my father is trying to kill us all."

His smooth voice was jagged, and as he stepped out of the shadows of the room every head swiveled towards him in surprise. "He has made plenty of brilliant decisions in the past that may have seen ludicrous to you then, but all of them did work out in the end, no?"

Arata, who was steadily turning a light red from embarrassment and anger, allowed no emotion to slip pass his facade.

Uchiha Arata was a very proud man in his youth as a Demon, and throughout his years had allowed his arrogance at being the most skilled demon to slip through his mind and pollute the cracks of his brain. As he grew older and turned into a handsome but old bastard Arata began to love killing. It became his life once, watching the life fade from filthy humans eyes.

It used to be music to his ears, their screams, but now he was all but retired. Arata loved killing, and prided himself on never being killed by anybody younger than him and somebody older than him.

"Do you doubt me, Itachi-san?" He spat, red hot anger that felt like lava and it burned like fire that filled his veins.

The Uchiha heir raised an eyebrow effortlessly, daring the elder Uchiha to say anything.

"I do not doubt you, Arata-san, I am simply questioning that you think my father has the inability to comprehend such a situation." Itachi never once moved to show his slight nervousness of being inside of the Colloquium Locus when he was not allowed, and instead kept half of the shadows on him to conceal the grin that split his face.

His eyes gleamed a brilliant red as his Sharingan observed all the occupants of the room. "Am I right, or am I wrong? You pick Arata-san."

Arata allowed a shiver to dance along his spine, to tingle and felt his emotions tremble in alarm. The younger demons voice was low and smooth and it felt dangerous, as dangerous as the blade he always carried.

Reluctantly, Arata picked something he thought would save his demon life for a few more decades.

"You're right, Itachi-san." He bowed, gritting his teeth together in an attempt to stay calm and silent. "I am utmost very sorry for misinterpreting your father, I was just concerned about the clans safety. It will not happen again, I can assure you."

Before he could even fully straighten his spine, Arata felt something puncture his neck. The sword that slashed his throat was too quick to block, too quick for him to even raise his weapon. It tore into his skin, but it was shallow enough so that he did not die immediately, cutting a sticky line of agony across his neck that sent him tumbling towards his knees.

Arata coughed and hacked up blood, finding with horror that he could not intake anymore oxygen as it would make the slit across his neck deeper.

His vision was leaving fast. It would only be a matter of time before he left the Demon world with no heir or child to take his money, and only the one who killed him would take his bounty, along with his head. But Arata was too far gone to wonder, too far gone to comprehend what they would want with his head.

Uchiha Arata would die with only fifteen witnesses, and all of them would not mourn his passing.

After all, there were other people who could replace him.

The last of his breath leaving him, Arata tilted his head towards the ground and brought his shaking finger towards the white marble floor. The only thing that had him barely touching the marble was the sword still pressing into his wound, and the only reason he was alive was for his cells was trying to stitch his skin back with no avail.

Uchiha Arata would die foreseeing the future, and nobody would've given a damn.

Pressing his finger lightly against the floor, he used the blood dripping from his elbow to write a single word.

Uchiha Itachi flicked his steely white blade with a motion that nobody would keep up with, and blood splattered across the walls. He sighed, barely audible, before turning to face the rest of the demons in the room that had looks or anticipation, glees and slight fear for their own death plastered across their faces.

The Uchiha heir contained a grimace.

The day had barely even begun and he had already got blood stains on the walls, and the worst thing was that it took forever to get them out. His mother would not be pleased.

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

"Namikaze-san, why do you have to tell me all of this?" Sakura huffed, squirming on the floor as annoyance flashed across her face, but as soon as it was there it was gone; she didn't want to anger the demon anymore than she needed to.

His cold red eyes watched her every move.

"A history lesson on your home land is nothing to be ashamed of, Princess. You do need to know this after all." Mirth quickly replaced the frost in his eyes, Naruto's vision taking in her clean form.

After a week or so in the wilderness, together they had both come across a truce of sorts. The Princess would not anger him and he would not touch her, and a few weeks later on this agreement became one of the norms as they shifted to each other's wills. Naruto was prone to lashing out very rapidly, and he was surprisingly nice to her whenever they were on the road.

Sakura was sure that the nice facade would end very quickly.

She was also sure that if she didn't want to anger the lion, which she, as the lamb, would stay quiet and agree.

"Yes, Namikaze-san." She said quietly, eyes never wavering from his form that sat next to her, if not a few meters from the side of her.

"Now, history, or legend, says that there was once a Princess who wanted love. Afraid that the love she wanted wouldn't be pure, The Princess prayed towards God who was once a pure soul until he got defeated by Lucifer. Though the rest of her kin were against it for they prayed towards Lucifer for he brought prosper and riches, however, the Princess was smart enough to continue praying towards God and not tell a single soul." His eyes shifted from her form towards the sky above, and then summoned his blade and held it with ease. "And so the Princess prayed and hoped that she would find love, but several heartbreaks later the Princess gave up. She didn't want to try for something that was so unobtainable."

"The gods decided that they wouldn't help her with the little power they had left, after the battle with Lucifer centuries ago it had left them with little to no power, but they wouldn't give their last piece of power to a little girl who gives up in the face of distress." He spat, a look of fury on his face because his ancestor had caused disruption all across the lands.

"When her family found out that the Princess was practicing something absolutely forbidden, they were ashamed to say the least. Well, ashamed isn't the right word, I guess you could use the words furious and downright pissed if you were to describe their reactions. And so, the Princess was banished and told to never return otherwise she would die on sight. Of course, knowing that her family was right, the Princess ran until her legs felt like they were going to drop off and never did return to the castle until much later."

"How much later did she return?" Sakura felt like she was being hit with hundreds of knifes when he turned his stare onto her, and she quickly retreated back into her shell.

"So, she set out for years upon end, never once returning towards her home land," He continued, ignoring her question. "But when she did it was for the purpose of telling everyone information that would help save the future, but they did not care."

Naruto shifted closer towards her, and tilted his had only slightly.

"They didn't care whether she died or they died or they all bled and they didn't care if the whole Human and Demon race perished; they were arrogant people, who wouldn't stop anything if they could get their hands on power."

His eyes trailed the movement of the water, watching it gives off small waves.

"The Princess was eventually hanged and then burned, all for the treachery she committed. But before she left the land of the living, the Princess left a Prophecy that was entrusted towards someone who was still loyal towards her and then, at the end of her life, she allowed him to save it into a tomb in the Human world, where only the destined one and her companions would be able to open it."

Naruto opened his mouth, and then abruptly snapped it shut. "And that is the end of the story, Princess."

"Why did you tell me the little details?"

His eyes flicked from blue to red rapidly.

"It's what everyone gets told; a story to tell the young demons before they go to bed."

Sakura frowned. "But you could of made it simpler, like, for example, you didn't have to tell me that she left a Prophecy for her most trusted friend; it wasn't relevant to the story."

Sakura stood up, gulping slightly as he stood up and towered over her.

"Hence, that leads me to ask the question that's been plaguing my mind for quite some time."

"Why did you tell me such a thing? You could have just told me something else in this history lesson, not a story to tell a child before bed and also, this Prophecy has no importance to me and it wouldn't affect me..." Sakura trailed off, eyes going wide as she stared into his flickering blue ones that were inches away from her green ones. She involuntarily let out a gasp a second too late and was left gaping into his aristocrat face.

"It's important because the Princess left a Prophecy about a little girl," he breathed, eyes still gazing into hers, "a little girl who had the same hair as her, and she would rise from her home and come and rule. She would stop the rift between Demons and Human's; she would stop the pain and the loneliness of being separated from all contact of other species."

He pulled back, eyes never wavering even as he backed away from her.

"The Princess left a Prophecy that would leave the worlds in ruins, and only a little girl with pink hair would save us from all burning until we bleed and die."

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

** Three Weeks Later...**

Sakura allowed herself to sigh as she drank from the river they had found, gazing into her reflection as ripples blew the water, making her image wavy.

Over the last few weeks from her history lesson, Namikaze had grilled her on more things that held importance of the history in the Demon world while they were on the road. He was making the lessons harder each time, and when they rested as soon as the sun had risen (he had used the month he had with her to drill in a sleeping schedule) he was shooting questions at her as if fire was burning him.

Also, since the lesson, Sakura had been experiencing things she hadn't before.

First, her hair was slowly turning from muddy pink to a light shade of pink, like the pastels she used to play with and Sakura was beginning to become uncomfortable with the looks Namikaze was sending her way. It was the looks that made her think he was looking at her odd, but every time she caught him he always looked indifferent.

Her eyes, while they were a light emerald were turning a little bit darker, and had a slow lilac turn towards it that she could not fathom why she had. It wasn't as if she had a clear picture of her father, or her mother for that reason either, so it wasn't as if she could deduce who's look is she had got from whom.

They were dead, and Namikaze wouldn't tell her why.

Sakura took a drink from her flask, glad that the Namikaze was out of the way so she could think.

It had been almost a month since her home town had burned down until ash remained, and it had also been a month since she had been taken by the blonde and forced to walk towards the last place a portal that would take them to the demon world had been sighted.

It had also been a month since her life had gotten drastically different.

As the Namikaze entered the clearing, Sakura glanced down at her reflection for a moment and then turned and left.

Her life had already hit the shit on the fan, what's the point in hoping she'll survive any longer with the demon that had been ecstatic to hang her nearly four weeks ago?

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

"There's only one way in and one way out; you do know that, otouto."

Sasuke huffed, slowly pulling on a black shirt.

"I know that, nii- san."

Itachi watched from the corner as his brother slowly sat down on the edge of his room, if it could be called that, and looked onto him with eyes bleeding red.

"Did you also know that Namikaze Naruto is inside the Human world too?" He stated off-handedly, silently frowning as his brother took at least thirty seconds to react to his statement. "Miyazaki Sai has a secret mission on top of the one he's supposed to do."

Saskue froze again, and then shrugged as if he couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah... I guess so."

The Uchiha heir stared at his brother sadly, and was already thinking of how much sanity of him sitting in the cell that looked like a small closet had closed him of. In his mind, already looking at his brother's thin underweight self, he had already gotten the answer.

Moving in closer, Itachi poked his brother's forehead with his index and middle finger, and Sasuke glared at it, and then rubbed his forehead in a manner that was a painful reminder of what he was before he had been corrupted like every other demon.

"You'll be fine Sasuke." Itachi muttered, standing up from his crouched position and turning away. In his haste, he didn't even feel the slight wetness in his eye that later on he would faintly recall as a tear. "You'll be fine."

* * *

** O . . X . . O**

* * *

** Edit:** This was started when I was nearing the end of the third chapter of Dynastia Fila and I'm so exhilarated because something is finally going right in my world. yaaay, so... death and decay anyone?

** What has changed - **An important character was introduced, Sasuke was given more of a character, we get to see why the Demon and Human world are why they are, not as many confusing parts, OOCness has toned down and is only there when needed, we understand why things are as it is, AU is shown into more depth than none at all, Itachi was introduced (yayyy), The Princess and the Prophecy have once again popped up in a conversation, Naruto and Sakura aren't completely okay with each other yet, Sasuke is shown as a more deeper character then before, Itachi becomes a main part of the show earlier (and it's about damn time!), we've got another early death (uh-oh), we have the duo doing something other than doing nothing on the road so things don't get normal and Sakura's appearance is _finally_ cropping up!

_*Beta Note:_ For those that don't know what Colloquium Locus is, it's a place where all the important demons, including the Uchiha's, go to discuss important things that can impact the Demon world and the Human world.


End file.
